Haki
is a mysterious force that is found in every living being in the One Piece world. It is not that different from the normal senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail in awakening it. Broadly, there are two types of Haki common to everyone, given the proper training; however, there is a third type that only a certain group of "chosen ones" are said to possess.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 519 and Episode 413, Luffy fights Sandersonia and Marigold.One Piece Manga - Chapter 597, Rayleigh explains Haki. About Haki, unnamed at the time, was first seen when Shanks used it against the Lord of the Coast to save Luffy when he was a child from the wrath of the Sea King.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 1 Chapter 1 and Episode 4, The Lord of the Coast flees from Shanks. The term "Haki" was first coined and used much later when Blackbeard was commenting on Luffy's bounty in Jaya,One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 25 Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Blackbeard is surprised at Luffy's bounty. and was hinted at during Shanks' visit with Whitebeard.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 45 Chapter 434 and Episode 316, Shanks knocks out various members of the Whitebeard Pirates. The underlying concepts of Haki were introduced during the Sabaody Archipelago and Amazon Lily arcs.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 503 and Episode 397, Silvers Rayleigh knocks out a large group of people in the Human Auction House. The concept was clearly explained by Rayleigh to Luffy at the start of his training on Rusukaina Island. Haki is dormant in every living person, but it's rare for most people to ever awaken that ability. Intense training can awaken it, as can extreme shock, such as with Coby during the battle of Marineford or Aisa who seems to have developed it naturally under Enel's stern rule. Known Users So far the characters who have clearly shown the use of Haki are: * CobyOne Piece Manga - Chapter 594, A doctor reveals that Coby possesses Haki, and that all Vice Admirals can use it. * Enel and all other Mantra users''One Piece Manga'' - Chapter 597, Mantra is revealed to be Haki. * Edward NewgateOne Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 575, Whitebeard injures two times Akainu despite his Logia intangibility. * JinbeiOne Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 552 and Episode 461, Jinbei and Ace beat each other for 5 days. * JozuOne Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 560, Jozu was able to damage Crocodile with Haki without having to get wet. * Kuja tribe * Monkey D. LuffyOne Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 495 and Episode 389, Luffy knocks out Motobaro. * MarcoOne Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 574, Akainu confirms that Marco is a Haki user. * Marines with Vice Admiral rank and above * Portgas D. AceOne Piece Manga - Chapter 587, Ace makes the Bluejam Pirates faint. * Silvers Rayleigh * SentoumaruOne Piece Manga - Chapter 597, Sentoumaru's Ashigara Dokkoi is Busoushoku Haki being used. * Shanks * VistaOne Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 574, Akainu confirms that Vista is a Haki user. Types of Haki Haki is separated into three categories: Kenbunshoku Haki, which grants users a sixth sense of the world around them and limited precognitive abilities; Busōshoku Haki, which allows the user to use their spirit as armor to defend against attacks or to make their own attacks more potent; and Haōshoku Haki, a rare type of Haki only one in a million can use which grants the user the power of intimidation over others. Most people who can use Haki tend to have a type they're better at and as a result focus on that type. However, a person can improve their abilities with all the types of haki, it just requires more work. Kenbunshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki (見聞色, Color of Observation; also known as Mantra (心綱（マントラ）, Mantora, kanji means "Mind Rope") in Skypiea) is a form of Haki that allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally. When using this type of Haki, one can predict an opponent's moves shortly before they make them, thereby making the attack that much easier to evade. This prediction appears to the user as an image or brief "premonition" of what the opponent will do in the user's mind's eye, and the damage the user will take if the attack "hits" for real. It appears that the more killer intent the enemy has the easier they are to predict, though more skilled users can predict future moves regardless of whether there are ambient murderous intents or not. Though the technique allows the user to predict most attacks, in can be circumvented by various means. It cannot predict inherently random attacks; for example, Luffy managed to bypass Enel's Mantra by bouncing his fists off a nearby wall, to prevent himself and thus Enel from knowing where they would land. It also doesn't make the user any faster than normal, so the user's ability to dodge is dependent on their own physical condition; Enel was unable to avoid Luffy's finishing move because it was moving too fast. Likewise, Luffy in Gear Second was able to outpace Boa Sandersonia despite her ability to read his moves. Finally, this Haki-type seems to falter if the user loses their concentration, such as when driven to extreme anger, but this may vary between users. It was first introduced under the name Mantra when Satori used it to fight Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp as they went through the Ordeal of Balls.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 26 Chapter 246 and Episode 160, First usage of mantra. Aisa is the only known Shandian who has this ability. It served as a plot point when she helped Luffy locate Enel. The mantra in each priest and Enel was displayed in a different fashion. Enel's mantra was the strongest, as the ability was enhanced when combined with his Devil Fruit, the Goro Goro no Mi. Enel explained that he could pick up electromagnetic waves, allowing him to overhear conversations and everything around him; this extended the range of his Mantra to cover roughly all of Skypiea.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 30 Chapter 278 and Episode 182, Enel explains his power and how Mantra effects it. Satori's was much weaker, as shown when he could not tell that Luffy was behind him. The first time it was seen being used and referred to as Haki was during Luffy's battle on Amazon Lilly with the Boa Sisters. Later, Rayleigh explained Haki to Luffy and confirmed that "Mantra" is the Skypiean name for the ability. During the Marineford War, Coby awakens his ability to use Kenbunshoku Haki as he starts to hear the voices of the dying marines disappearing like Aisa did during Enel's Survival Game. Luffy demonstrates a similar precognitive sense during his battle with Juracule Mihawk when he attempts to hit his opponent with a Gomu Gomu no Jet Bazooka attack, only to abandon it when he sees a vision of Mihawk cutting off his hands (throught this could merely be Luffy´s common sense). Known Kenbunshoku Haki Users So far, these are the only people confirmed to be able to use this type of Haki. * Mantra users ** Aisa ** Enel ** Gedatsu ** Ohm ** Satori ** Shura * Others ** Boa SandersoniaOne Piece Manga - Chapter 597, Luffy understands that Sandersonia used Kenbunshoku Haki against him. ** Coby ** Edward NewgateOne Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 552, Episode 461, Whitebeard avoids more than 100 surprise attacks by Ace, sometimes even while sleeping.One Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 557, Whitebeard is aware of Crocodile approaching behind him and does not even move before Luffy interfered.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 563, Marco says that Whitebeard has normally the power to avoid any surprise attack, even the ones coming from friends. ** Silvers RayleighOne Piece Manga - Chapter 597, Rayleigh uses each kind of Haki. Busōshoku Haki Busōshoku Haki (武装色, Color of Armaments) is another form of Haki that allows the user to create a force similar to an invisible armor around themselves. This armor can protect the user from attacks and push aggressors away. With training, it can be further honed into a weapon with which to strike others. It enhances the power of any attack, and also allows the user to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user, striking the user's human body beneath whatever protection the Fruit may provide, even in the case of body-altering Fruits such as Paramecia or Logia users. It can also be imparted to weapons, like the Kuja's arrows.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 516 and Episode 410, Marguerite says that the Haki is used in the Kuja weapons. Known Busōshoku Haki Users So far, these are the only people confirmed to be able to use this type of Haki. * Akainu * Aokiji * Boa HancockOne Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 559, Hancock kicks Smoker away despite his Logia intangibility. * Boa MarigoldOne Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 519 and Episode 413, Marigold injures Luffy with the handle of her weapon and several times with her tail. * Boa SandersoniaOne Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 53 Chapter 519 and Episode 413, Luffy wonders why Sandersonia can hurt him even though he is a rubber man. * Marguerite * Kikyou * Nerine * Edward NewgateOne Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 575, Whitebeard injures two times Akainu despite his Logia intangibility. * Jinbei * JozuOne Piece Manga - Vol. 57 Chapter 560, Jozu injures Crocodile despite his Logia intangibility.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 567, Jozu injures Aokiji despite his Logia intangibility. * Kizaru * MarcoOne Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 57 Chapter 554 and Episode 463, Marco kicks Kizaru away despite his Logia intangibility. * Monkey D. Garp * SentoumaruOne Piece Manga - Chapter 597, Sentoumaru's Ashigara Dokkoi is Busoushoku Haki being used. * ShanksOne Piece Manga - Vol. 59 Chapter 579, Shanks blocks Akainu's magma fist with his sword. * Silvers RayleighOne Piece Manga - Chapter 597, Rayleigh uses each kind of Haki. * Vista Haōshoku Haki Haōshoku Haki (覇王色, Color of the Conquering King) is a rare form of Haki that cannot be attained through training and only one in a million people are born with it. Luffy first displayed the effects of this type of Haki against Duval's bull, Motobaro, much to everyone's confusion. And then again on Amazon Lily while battling the Boa sisters, knocking out a large portion of the audience observing the match, despite all of them being accustomed to regular Haki usage. This type of Haki grants the user the power of intimidation. The user can use it to knock those with weak wills unconscious.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 58, Oda confirms that knocking out people is a Haōshoku Haki ability. While inexperienced users are restricted to merely intimidating one being or blindly knocking out any with weak wills around them, those with more expertise can pick out weak-willed individuals in a large group and knock them out without affecting those around them. However, those with stronger wills can resist or even ignore the effects of Haōshoku Haki. According to Rayleigh, this type of Haki cannot be trained to be stronger as it is based on the natural spirit of the owner. Known Haōshoku Haki Users So far, these are the only people confirmed to possess this type of Haki: * Monkey D. Luffy * Boa Hancock * Edward Newgate * Portgas D. Ace * Shanks * Silvers Rayleigh Translation and Dub Issues The term "Haki" is a word that has multiple meanings when translated into English. It can mean "ambition", "will power", "drive" and "aspiration" to name a few. In the 4kids dub of the game One Piece: Pirates Carnival and edited FUNimation TV episodes, Mantra is known as Mantora. In the uncut versions of the Funi episodes, it is called Mantra. Though Haōshoku is translatable to "king," it refers to a "warring king" or "conqueror", one who rules by power and conquest. The term "Overlord" has been used by some translators. In the recent simulcast episodes by FUNimation, they have chosen to use the term "Haki energy" despite official FUNimation translators wanting to use the term "ambition". This was apparently Toei's decision perhaps based on what the Viz Manga has decided to use. In the video game, One Piece: Unlimited Adventure, which was dubbed by Funimation, "Haki" was translated as "Ambition". It is not clear what term will be used in the Funimation DVD releases, or if it will even contain this term, but "Haki energy" appears to be what they are currently using in the simulcast. Trivia *Two thirds of the people shown to possess the Haōshoku Haki are leaders: Monkey D. Luffy being Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, Shanks being the Captain of the Red-Haired Pirates, Boa Hancock being both the queen of Amazon Lily as well as Captain of the Kuja Pirates, and Edward Newgate being Captain of the Whitebeard Pirates. Also, Mihawk notes that Luffy has the power to make allies, and after that Emporio Ivankov associated Haki to that power. On the other hand, Silvers Rayleigh, the First Mate of Gol D. Roger, and Portagas D. Ace, the Second Division Commander of Whitebeard are not leaders, though they do command others. *Haki appears to be similar in principle to common types of Qi (Chi) found in various other anime and manga series. * Some of Whitebeard's division commanders, as well as Whitebeard himself, have shown the capability to strike Logia Devil Fruit users. One of Whitebeard's allies confirmed Whitebeard as a Haki user as explanation to him being able to do so. Marco and Vista, both Whitebeard's division commanders, are also confirmed Haki users, as stated by Akainu.One Piece Manga - Vol. 58 Chapter 567, Whitebeard is confirmed to be a Haki user. And Jozu was able to damage Aokiji and Crocodile, both Logia users, demonstrating his use of Haki, as well. * Jinbei was able to fight Portgas D. Ace, a Logia user, to a standstill for five days, which may be evidence that he possesses the ability to use Haki; however, only the aftermath of their battle was shown, and thus the method he used to fight Ace is unknown. * Haki users can still utilize their Devil Fruit powers, despite Haki being able to affect Devil Fruit abilities. This is because Haki only allows the user to bypass defenses provided by Devil Fruit powers. * Not only is it a Japanese term, but Haki was also the name of a Scandinavian Sea-King (a name given for powerful pirates) in Norse mythology. * The concept of Kenbunshoku Haki, known to Skypieans as Mantra, is loosely based the style of thinking in the Hindu, which goes by the same name. * Silvers Rayleigh is the only character known so far to possess all three forms of Haki. However, based on recent events, its possible that Monkey D. Luffy can also do this. References External Links * Haki - German One Piece Encyclopedia article about Haki * Qi - Wikipedia article on the principle that Haki and other similar principles are derived from * Battle Aura - TV tropes wiki article on the Battle Aura trope * Ki Attacks - TV tropes wiki article on the Ki Attacks trope * Ki - Dragon Ball Wikia article about Ki which Haki resembles in principle Site Navigation de:Haki fr:Fluide Category:Abilities